Stronger than Love
by Minastariel
Summary: Love [luv] n. 1. The deep tenderness, affection, concern, and attachment one feels in a relationship with anyother. ex: The bond Lily and James felt for each other was stronger than love. 2. The lives of two amazing people who lived for each other.
1. A Note from the Author

A/N- A new story, a new beginning. This is my new story, incorporating the theme from _These Walls_, but instead this story will start from the beginning of when Lily recieved her letter. I have changed the titled and summary already once. It was previously The Accurate, Approved, Accounted Lives of Lily & James Potter: A Biography. Thank you all for reading and review, and sticking with me through these changes.

Disclaimer- I do not own anypart of the Harry Potter series. If I did you would see my name onthe books, and you do not. Plus I'd be rich enough that I could quit school. Not, that I would want to. Back to the point, I also do not own any of the other fanfiction avilable over the internet mentioned in this chapter. (It is a generalization, no specific stories are mentioned)

Chapter One: A Note from the Author

* * *

Located on the cross between twenty-third and Thymus street stands a very different home. Different, not because of the overgrown bushes or prickly plants those have taken control of the dry, dead grass. This house is not peculiar because of the cracked windows or leaky pipes. Yet, it also is not because of the shadows that pass through moth eaten curtain at certain times during the day. These may be reasons why neighbors believe that the house is haunted, or that it has been on the market for almost ten years. These are reasons why it is different, but yet not one of those reasons is relevant to our story. Years ago this house became different all because of the birth of a baby. History had created itself. This story unfolded as the child grew older and walked the path that fate had laid out for them. So, this story. Their story. And, maybe, even your story. The one not belonging to you, me, or anyone you have even met before. The one belonging to two beautiful, warm, angels whose lives' were taken so indecently.

The account that I am about to inform you of is still in the works. It hasn't ended yet. It never will. Their story is of love, passion, and unending love. I am merely the teller of their heartbreak. It has taken me fifteen years to uncover the amazing records of the life they have left. Anything you think that happened to these two didn't. Anything you've read about them before that isn't mentioned here, is merely a figment of another author's imagination to sell a few more copies.

Some kinds of dreadful stories can be tearjerkers, or they can just be horrible. This story isn't meant to be awful or horrifying but tragic. I formally advise you to close this copy now if you except a bunch of fluff. This is not the story you are searching for. I wish everyone who turns back a wonderful life. If you have mustered enough courage up to continue reading be warned.

Without further ado I introduce you with one more caution. All other copies you may come upon of this story are not true. They have not been approved, as this work is. This is the only real-life version with valid sources. My bond with you is, _Stronger Than Love_.

Sincerely Yours,

The Author

P.S.: You still have the time to close the copy now.


	2. A Change in the Wind

A/N- This chapter may be a slight born in the beginning, but continue reading. I am summarizing what has happened to Lily before she turned eleven. Please, I promise it will be better if you keep reading.

Disclaimer- I do not own anypart of the Harry Potter series. If I did you would see my name on the books, and I don't recall them being there. Plus I'd be rich enough that I wouldn't need to continue with school.

Chapter Two: A change in the wind

* * *

Born on May 11, 1959 to Jacqueline and Harold Evans, Leilabeth Amelia-Mackensey Evans had become a marked woman from the minute of birth. From the second she had been alive; Leilabeth had been referred to as "Lily," the baby born with deep red hair and bright emerald green eyes. Petunia, her older sister by four years, had adored having a little baby around. Weighing two pound, four ounces and only sixteen inches long, Lily was an extremely small baby.

Her due date was July seventeenth. Born over nine weeks early, Lily had a high chance of having Down syndrome or being autistic. A strange thing happened though, instead of having a low intelligence she was gifted with the brain of a genius'. This was discovered on her second birthday when she read each and every one of the birthday cards she was given.

But, alas, because of her premature birth, Lily was not fully developed and always struggled physically. She became burdened with thick, bottle-shaped glasses that were too big for her face and slid down her nose all day long. She never reached the average height for her age. Leilabeth was an odd child, though. The doctor who prescribed the glasses at six months had predicted that Lily would need glasses all her life. By the age of five her vision had become perfect and she no longer needed the frames.

When Lily started school, she barely could reach her classmates' shoulders. On her first day of school Lily's mother, Jacqueline had chosen Lily's least favorite outfit to wear. She threw a temper tantrum, but Jackie refused to cave in. When she tried forcing a pink-polka dotted dress on Lily it suddenly turned into a blue princess dress. Every other piece of clothing that Jackie tried getting her daughter into transfigured into the same dress. By the time Lily's mother had forced every outfit in the closet onto her, Lily's floor was lined with blue princess dresses. Having run out of clothing for Lily to wear, Jackie allowed her daughter to wear a blue princess dress to school. That made quite the impression.

Through her teachings, Lily became a very bright student and excelled in her studies, surpassing the grade she was supposed to be in four times until she was outshining her sister, Petunia. By the age of eight she was the highest in her class. Years had gone by smoothly until another peculiar even had happened to Lily. When she was nine years old, Jackie had decided to clean Lily's messy bedroom. She had tossed out a few old notebooks that didn't look like they had any importance. The books had contained a novel Lily had been writing on. When she had discovered what her mother had done Lily became furious, until they suddenly appeared in front of her.

It was around this time that Jackie Evans stopped thinking that these occurrences were just accidents. This theory was convinced when Lily fell off the upstairs banister when she tried to replace a light bulb. Instead of crashing to her death, Lily merely floated down without a scratch.

It was July 1, 1970 when the puzzle was to be solved. This was a busy summer morning. Jackie Evans had given three tours of a house that never seemed to 'catch' any buyers. A nice couple with a son around Petunia's age seemed very interested. It had been a very wonderful day. She had scheduled a conference later that afternoon with some representatives from a high ability school who were considering Lily for a spot. Woghearts or Wohgrats, it was called something along those lines.

Jackie pulled the cookies out of the oven and scattered them onto to a plate. She instructed Petunia to open the door when their guests arrived. Meeting with the people would only take any hour or so, Jackie thought. Jackie had to be polite to the schools before she turned them down. Lily had already enrolled in the highest secondary school available in the U.K. Lily's IQ was over one hundred and thirty points, so academies were always sending employees to try and interest their family.

Around one-thirty two middle aged people showed up at the door. Lena Nosan and Sean Phillips-Stone dressed as normal muggle teachers would and patiently waited as the fifteen-year old took them to the dining room. They walked in and introduced themselves to Lily and Jackie, as did they.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home," Lena politely acknowledged as she sat across from Jackie.

"Anyone interested in Lily's future is welcome in our home," Jackie kindly nodded, shining a big and bright, fake smile.

"Well, you received our letter inviting Leilabeth-"

"Lily," Lily interrupted.

"Lily," Sean corrected himself, "to Hogwarts a few weeks ago, and arranged this little meeting. So, Lena and I are here to certify why we have chosen Lily and the qualifications she meets," Jackie groaned inside as Sean spoke. Everything he had begun to say, she had heard a million times before. Great.

Taking over, Lena continued, "As you have discovered, Lily's special talents go above and beyond her intelligence level," Jackie frowned, "Has anything strange ever happened to Lily when she felt a certain, high emotion?" Jackie looked quizzically over to Lily, who was wrapped up, in her own thoughts. Jackie reviewed all of the strange coincidences that happened to Lily before.

"What does this have to do with your school?" Jackie inquired.

"Everything," Jackie shook her head 'no,' answering the question. "Nothing? Well, then there must be a mistake. Hogwarts is for the peculiar children, the ones who can do strange things. Lena and I will go if Lily doesn't fulfill the standards," Sean replied nicely, but firmly.

For the third time that afternoon the small girl to the right of Jackie spoke. "But mother, you're wrong!" she piped up. "All those times! It wasn't science, but yet it wasn't controlled gravity. You always ignored the happenings. This has got to be what their here for! It has to be!" Sending the two guests a look full of though and uncertainty, she softened her voice a few decibels and whispered, "It's magic, isn't it?"

Lena smiled brightly as Jackie gasped and covered her mouth. "You are a bright girl! You'll be perfect at Hogwarts!" Sean nudged the grinning Lena and sent her a look that said that their biggest problem had not been conquered.

"Now, Mrs. Evans, I'm sure you're surprised. This is a bit of a shock for you," he softly condoled.

"Magic," Jackie stuttered. "You've got to be kidding me. Don't believe them Lily. Don't believe either of them for a second. You're a bunch of lunatics," she rambled, addressing the wizards. "I need proof."

"Of course we'll give you proof Mrs. Evans. You'll have to calm down first though, all right? We don't want your reaction to scare any neighbors," Sean calmly instructed.

"Fine," Jackie snapped, "but if it isn't good enough, you'll have to leave. I'm not interested in watching silly magic tricks.

"As you want, Mrs." Sean nodded, pulling a long wooden stick out of his coat pocket. Pointing the wand at the table, he muttered a simple spell. The table began to rise into the air. As it floated up to the ceiling, Jackie could only blink and Lily's eyes were wide in amazement. The two had never seen anything so brilliant. When it reached the ceiling, Sean spoke clearly again and in its place stood a bubble. That bubble descended back down to the floor and returned to the kitchen table.

"You'll have to come back another time. I need my husband to see this," Jackie stated, her eyes transfixed at the table. Lena and Sean left, but first handing Lily a letter from Hogwarts, which 'contained something important.'

* * *

Lean and Sean did return another night. They performed the same spells and fascinated three of the Evans' family members. The pair explained that they were a witch and a wizard. The duo took turns deciphering how Lily had become a witch and why she was eligible to attend a school that taught magic to students her age. If interested, she would attend Hogwarts for seven years. Lena explained a lot of terminology that would be important to know.

They also explained what would happen to Lily if she declined a position at the academy. According to them, Lily's magic would slowly deteriorate and eventually be lost. They didn't mention that the families' memory would be erased if they declined. The family had been given 30 days to determine whether this was the best choice for Lily or not.

* * *

Later that night, after the meeting, Jackie and her husband Harold discussed what to do about Hogwarts, while washing the dishes.

"I just don't know what to think, Harold," Jackie sighed, passing a dish to him. "I mean, it's a wonderful opportunity, but is it for Lily? She's already enrolled in Arete."

"Jackie, we can't make the decision on facts or what has happened already. It even can't be based on our opinions of their schools. It has to be on which school would be best for Lily," Harry commented, grabbing the plate from her.

"That's why I think that choosing to send her to a school with a bunch of magical freaks is wrong. She should continue her education at Arete. There she'll get the teaching we've always had in place. By going there she'll have a wonderful degree and future."

"Don't call them freaks, Jackie. You know they aren't. Anyway, are you sure that Arete is the best decision? Yes, she'll be with the best of the best. There she'll be the smartest and the prettiest, but is it really what Lily wants, and I mean what she really wants. At this Hogwarts Lil will be challenged. She won't be the smartest. For once Lily will know what it's like to be like everyone else," Harold defended.

"But what does it matter, being like everyone else? At our age it won't. Lily's different, she always has been. Think about her education."

"How do you know that the education program is better. They're two totally different schools, Jackie. How can you say one's better, when you haven't even considered one of them? I'm not going to say that Hogwarts is better than Arete. I'm not, Jackie. But it's the same way with Arete."

"Of course Arete's better, Harold! Look at all the scientists, lawyers, and engineers that have come from Arete. What happens to these 'magicians' that come from Hogwarts? What do they do when they leave? Are they dropped back into society like bums?"

"Jackie, be sensible. Did these two, Lena and Sean, look like bums? They looked very well off. You know what I'm going to say, Hun."

"Harold, no. She's only eleven. What eleven year old makes wise decisions?"

"I'm sure Lily would."

"And you know what I'm going to say, Harold."

"Don't be so close-minded, Jackie. You never know."

"One year, Harold. One year. That's all I'll give her. If she only knows a bunch of absurd tricks, she'll be sent to Arete."

"I think that's agreeable. But we haven't asked her yet. You should have more faith in her than that."

So, the dishes sat quietly in their cold water. Lily had, of course, overjoyed told her parents that she chose Hogwarts. Jackie advised her to not make a hasty conclusion. She did. It had been compromised that that Lily would be allowed one year at the establishment, until she was quizzed up to her mothers standards. Three of them were rejoiced happily, as one hid in the shadows, jealously etched on their face.

* * *

A/N- Hope you all liked this chapter! I fixed the errors, as I said I would. Next chapter will be on James' childhood and August 31st, the night before they both leave for Hogwarts. I have edited a few things, mainly the title and summary of the story. I promise that nothing else important will change. Remember to review! It only takes a quick second and gives me more inspiration to finish the next chapter faster. Again, that you all!

Acknowledgements

J.K.R. said in an interview that the ministry sends representatives to explain the wizarding world the muggleborns. That's why Lena and Sean come and why Lily doesn't recieve a letter through an owl.

Maddie

R & R


	3. Shooting Up

Disclaimer- I do not own anypart of the Harry Potter series. If I did you would see my name on the books, and I don't recall them being there. Plus I'd be rich enough that I wouldn't need to continue with school.

Chapter Three: Shooting Up

* * *

October 3rd, 1958 was a beautiful day for a small family. Birds sang and bright sunshine pilled in through windows. A baby boy had been born early in the morning. Margaret and Patrick Potter brought home their child late that afternoon.

James Christopher Potter was late, by almost two weeks. He weighed eight pounds, six ounces and was perfectly healthy. Ranging twenty-two inches long, James cried for three hours straight after birth. James was a normal baby, showing soft blue eyes and black sprouts shooting up on places over his head.

The Potter's were absolutely in love with their only child. They had waited long enough for a baby. Developmentally James was ahead as he learned to walk before his first birthday and had already had six teeth before that. Before his half birthday, at eighteen months became potty-trained. His favorite thing to do was chase balls around the house and get lost.

As a youngster James was home schooled because his parents were afraid he'd say something that would give them away in a muggle school. This helped him in the later run, as he became every bright and soared through everything he was taught with flying colors. While James grew older, his confidence level began to rise also. He became very sure of himself. His parents, Margie and Pat gave him almost everything he desired. His meant that his britches became too big for his butt.

Just like Lily Evans had, James also showed sings of having a wizarding blood. On his fourth birthday he became so angry with his parents when they didn't allow him to have cake before dinner. As he began to shrill the vase he had been standing next to broke into a million pieces. During the winter of 1968 James was battling a nasty bout of the flu. He needed his mother, but didn't have the voice to call for her. As he stood up to go and find her, his mother came running into the room, saying that a quill had directed her to his bedroom. These magical occurrences were to be expected, though, as Margaret and Patrick were wizards also.

Like all normal children did, James transfigured from a small child to a kind young man. His parents had assured him that he would receive an acceptance letter from Hogwarts sometime in late June or early July of 1970. The only thing James could do to pass the time was play Quidditch. Of course he didn't mind that, as it was his favorite activity.

It was June 31st that the fate written for James began to play into effect. At eleven o' clock the owls with post soared in, carrying a letter for the eleven-year-old. Inside was the letter from Hogwarts. The letter that held his future was in his hands.

James read his letter with a broad grin in pure delight. Inside the envelope contained two items: a letter from the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, explaining everything, and a school supply list.

Margie planned going on a trip with her son to Diagon Alley later that week to go shopping. James' excitement could not be controlled. Even Quidditch could not focus his attention.

* * *

Lily Evans had sent her acceptation letter. With her new barn owl, Rudy, she had written the school a nice long thank you letter. Everything the school had requested for her to purchase had been bought. Just for the sake of going back to school, Lily had gotten her hair cut so that it reached just below her shoulders. The most exciting part was when she got a wand from Olivander's. It was a willow 10 ¼, and according to Olivander was extremely useful with Charm work. She also found out that it was very swishy when it almost snapped in half at the store.

* * *

A/N- I apologize for the length of this chapter. I know, it's too short! I hand write the chapters in a notebook, and then I type them up. So what seems lengthy on paper in small on the screen. I also pre-write the chapters in advance, so everything I could have added is said in Chapter Four. Please, keep reading. The more reviews I get, the sooner I can add the next chapter. Please R & R. Thanks to everyone who already has.

Love From Nowhere

Maddie


	4. Beginning Dreams

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form to I own Harry Potter.

* * *

Stronger Than Love

Chapter Four: Beginning Dreams

September 1st could not have come slower for the youngsters. Lily woke up at four in the morning that day and could not fall back asleep, no matter how hard she tried. James, on the other hand, joined the waking three hours later. They both had first day jitters along with the nervousness of what would come. Lily had packed her things the night before, just to make sure that she wouldn't forget anything. James had not. His parents were trying to teach him responsibility and wanted him to do it himself.

So, at seven am James was running around with his head cut off, trying to find everything. He stuffed all of his clothing into his trunk first and then tried to squish the remaining materials along with supplies and books. Needless to say this wasn't working. Barely half of the school supplies could fit.

Across the country Lily fumed through all of her book for the final time. She didn't want to forget anything when classes started. Going farther than reading the books, Lily had even complied an outline of the things she needed to remember when socially interacting with her peers. These notes had come from several other volumes she found at _Flourish and Blotts, _along with her spell books. Jackie had specially purchased these for Lily because she didn't want her to be on average knowledge of her new world. These novels were about Hogwarts, what is was and its history; Sports, some nonsense about Quidditch; Health, everything from healing and mending to how the medical field worked; Famous witches and wizards, what they'd done to earn there place; History, everything that happened beginning from when records were written to 1965, and finally there was also a book about the government that held the wizarding world together. Reading each of this books five times, Lily particularly liked the novel on history as it provided her with information she never even thought had existed. She hoped that the lengthy book's information would be covered in her History of Magic class.

The remaining members of Lily's family awoke around seven thirty. They had an hour and a half to make sure everything was set for Leilabeth before she left. Petunia, for some odd reason kept dawdling on everything she was doing, making the family later by the minute. It took about two hours to get to London from their home. After a breakfast of peanut-butter pancakes, Lily's favorite, they were ready to go.

Harold loaded all of his youngest daughter's items into their family Pontiac. The car was packed, and everyone may have been a little squished but they were ready to go. Over the span of the two hours, Lily became so nervous and impatient that she hummed every song she knew, annoying everyone else in the car with her.

As the family reached London, they arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare. Lily's legs became jelly as she shut the car door and walked inside the station. Lena and Sean had instructed her on how to find the entrance. While the four turned around the final corner so that the platforms nine and ten were in perfect view, the anxiousness Lily had exploded and she began to cry. This would be the first time she would be away from her parents, and it didn't help much that Lily was going somewhere she considered a place that she didn't know much about. What if this was all a big hallucination she was having?

James Potter had a bright, confident smile playing on his lips as his family entered the muggle train station. He had heard so much about Hogwarts. Finally, he would be going there. Weaving his cart through the thickets of people, he reached the number his parent's had suggested him to find.

Laughing, as James saw a girl with bright red hair about his age crying, "What a baby," he said to himself out loud, chuckling. Apparently what he thought was a whisper had been loud enough, though, as the girl whipped around to glare at him. He heard the mother behind her say, "How inconsiderate," as the girl turned back around to her parents.

Lily Evans frowned at the boy who had laughed about her. For a second he looked like he was alone. For a second Lily didn't blame him because he looked as if his parent's didn't spend much time with him. But, at that moment a couple appeared around the corner saying, "James, don't walk so fast. We aren't young enough anymore," they laughed. This made her even matter. So he did have parents teaching him respect. The rude little devil!

"Bye, honey-bunches," Harold smiled and hugged his little girl.

"By Daddy, love you," Lily sniffed and kissed her check. "By Mum," she said, turning to face her mother.

"Have a good year darling," Jackie said, hugging and kissing her daughter good-bye. If Lily had attended Arete like Jackie wanted the mother realized that she wouldn't have to do a good-bye. "All the more reason why Lily should attend Arete the next year," Jackie thought to herself.

Finally, turning towards her sister, Lily smiled. "Love you Petunia," she hugged her sister. Petunia just nodded and brushed off her arms where they had touched. "Erm, yeah, bye," she nodded.

Lily looked oddly defeated as she looked at Petunia. She had been acting strangely towards her lately. But, as naïve as Lily was, she thought nothing of it. "Love you all! See you at Christmas," Lily shouted, as she looked the destination. It was bizarre, but that was magic. Running forward as the muggles looked the other way Lily was transported to the platform.

As Lily glared at James, he got a good look at the good. She was really pretty, except for the blotches on her face from crying. Her red hair was at just the right length while her eyes sparkled. Lily might not have known it and James might have missed it, but it was love at first sight. Or maybe it was hate. We may never know. Maybe it was a crush, in James' case. We'll leave it at that.

Margaret and Charley Potter looked at their son and laughed, "James, don't walk so fast. We aren't young enough anymore." Guiding James towards the barrier, she noticed him staring at some angry little girl. At the time she didn't think anything of it, but later on she would slap herself mentally. Her James's first crush. As James ran, his parents followed behind.

They helped their son load up his items onto the train and said their good-byes minutes before the express departed.

'Now Jamie," Margaret snuffled.

"Aww, mum. Don't start the waterworks," he pleaded.

Behind him his father laughed, but seeing the sharp look from his wife, he intervened. "James," he said, giving him the sternest look he could at the moment. He wasn't doing very well because he broke out laughing a second later.

"We want you to have fun this year, but," Margaret continued, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Come on, save the surprise. Don't tell me the but,"

"But," she repeated herself, "we get any, and I mean any, word you misbehaving or screwing around and forget attending the Cup. It's in Germany next summer. That's a great place to have it, and I'm positive we'll get good seats. We can always let you bring along on one your friends, if you're super."

"Sure mum," he said, his eyes shining. "Love you," James smiled, turning around.

"And aren't you going to give your mummy a kiss?" his dad interjected.

"Come on dad, there's people around," his father raised an eyebrow. James walked over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek and hugged his father, his own cheeks glowing.

"That wasn't so bad, kissing your old mummy, now was it?" she asked. Rolling his eyes, James waved and walked towards the train as the whistles began to blow.

Lily could only keep her eyes wide open in shock. Everywhere she looked there were kids of all sizes running about. There were crying parents and loose animals hopping and flying crazed. Students with gleaming badges dauntlessly shook each others hand and friends who had missed a missed away cried in happiness and glee. Right away Lily knew she wanted one of those badges.

Standing in awe for minutes Lily stared at everyone and thing around her. There had to be more than a thousand people gathered together. She was finally jerked back into reality when a boy with gleaming eyes and a devilish smile bumped into her, winking as he gallivanted away without an apology. She didn't care, this was her new world and nothing would stop her at this point.

Running to the entrance, Lily lugged her cart behind her, with difficulty she pushed the trunk onto the train with her, along with Rudy in her cage. She must have gotten on at the beginning of the train, because older students were pouring in and out through reserved compartments for their friends and themselves. It took a bit of a walk to find where the younger students were located. After a few minutes she felt the train lurch as it departed the station. Apparently the only empty rooms were at the far back.

The only room left had a group of giggly girls, looking to be about her age. The five girls peered up at her as she pushed open the door. She'd have to meet people sometime. This was a start, "Erm… is it alright if I join you guys?" Lily asked.

"Sure," the bleach-blonde sitting next to the window piped up. The girl had chocolate brown eyes and had a dazed expression, making her look extremely dumb. Even without her 'dumbness' though, she did look very pretty. "I'm Delaney. Delaney Wittaker," she introduced herself. "But you can call me Laney, if you want. Or Delaney, too. But just don't call me Del. It makes me sound like a piece of meat. Anyway, that's Clara," she introduced another blonde, this one with much darker hair, pointing to where she sat. "And her twin's Carla. It's odd how close their names are, isn't it?" Delaney asked out loud, Carla rolling her eyes and continuing to stare down at the newspaper she was reading. "Their purebloods. Next to me is Emma," she gestured. "And finally, that's Marcalie. They're half bloods. Oh! And I'm a half-blood too! Who're you?" Delaney concluded with a question.

Just from the minute Lily had known Delaney, she could already tell you what her favorite pastime was. It was odd for Lily, to meet someone like that. This was the time of person that was written about in books, but she because of the special schooling had never met. Lily pondered these thoughts as she secured her trunk and finally sat across from Carla, all the time Delaney talked. "I'm Leilabeth, but please, it's Lily. I'm a muggle born," she answered.

"So Lily, we were talking about what houses we were going to be in. What house do you think you'll be in," Marcalie pleaded, over-exaggerating the you. Marcalie looked of African descent. She had dark skin, elbow length black hair, and dark mysterious brown eyes.

"From what I've read about the qualities and traits that define the difference between houses, I presume I'll be sorted into Ravenclaw," she answered, smiling.

"You want to be in Ravenclaw with all the other nerds?" Delaney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who says that all the nerds go to Ravenclaw?" Emma inquired defiantly.

"My brother. He's 17 and in Ravenclaw. He's head boy, if that says anything," Delaney responded matter-of-a-factly.

"Just because he's head boy, doesn't mean he knows everything," Emma retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Says who?" Delaney snarled, her temper rising a bit.

"It's your own problem if you can't figure it out," Emma aggressively reacted.

Lily, again, sat watching these two girls' interactions. She only saw people act like this in the movies. And, of course, in the movies someone always acted as a bystander. "Delaney, Emmy's not saying there's anything wrong with your brother. You challenged her and she rebutted in a hostile way." Delaney turned to give the coldest look she could muster at Lily.

"Fine, I'm always the problem! Delaney's the wrong one. It's no use being around people who are against me!" Delaney stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door shut and leaving her belongings.

"Why'd you have to be so mean to her?" Clara glared, following Delaney out of the room.

"She'll be back," Carla stated, folding her newspaper shut.

"Thanks," Emma uttered softly, looking Lily deep into her eyes.

"Well, if it helps at all, I'm glad you made she left. She talked too much," Marcalie laughed.

"You know, there really is nothing wrong with being in Ravenclaw. Delaney's just… well, I don't know. There just isn't. I guarantee you I'll be in Ravenclaw," Carla assured Lily, as if she were reading her thoughts. It seeming didn't though, as Lily reviewed the last conversation she became more dejected. Delaney, although she didn't like her, had given her a strong reason to not want to be in Ravenclaw. She made it sound like all the weird, smart, outcasts were put in that house.

The rest of the train ride was a lot less eventful than it had been. It also went by much slower. Lily didn't have much in common with the three other girls.

James had gotten on the train at exactly the right time. It began to roll forward as the final whistle bellowed. The doors were about to magically shut, when James caught sight of another student trying to jump on. This boy had a crazed expression on his face. James quickly, with all his strength, held the door open with all the pressure he could. The boy ran forward and jumped, barely grabbing onto a piece of the train as it entered the tunnel that would lead it outside. So, as it sputtered forward through the dark area this odd boy hung on for his life.

James already had vision problems and having no light didn't help him as he felt for the other person's had, trying to help him hold on. It didn't occur to him one bit to scream for an older student, or someone better who could help. He was focused on saving the rash boy from having his legs demolished by the turning wheels. Trying to help him, James crouched down on his knees as light ensued.

"Give me your hand," James shouted, as he watched the frightened boy's legs dangle over the tracks.

"WHAT?" he yelled back. His voice was shaky and his arms looked like they were going to give. He also kept glancing down at the tracks.

Quickly looking down the hall to see if there was help, James didn't notice anyone. "Hand," he repeated and stuck his out at far as it could go, still holding open the down with force. It was much harder know that there were strong gusts of wind flying in at him. Looking very uncertain, the boy trusted James to bring him to safety, while using what was left of his strength, James pulled him up. Tugging with all his might, the boy seized hold of the floor and landed inside. His work down, James left go of the door. It slammed shut with a bang loud enough to wake Antarctica.

Catching his breath, the boy lay on the floor until he had collected enough energy to push himself off the ground. "So I guess, I should thank you," he genuinely smiled. "I'm Sirius," he introduced himself, pushing a strand of dark bangs to reveal a pair of stunning gray eyes.

"I guess you should," James nodded, also grinning. "I'm James Potter," he greeted shaking Sirius' hand.

"What the hell was that?" A group of older students questioned, as they filed to where the duo stood. They all had special badges.

Look at Sirius straight through his eyeballs, the head girl sighed, "Please, will you tell me you didn't light off fireworks?" She inspected the area around her. It didn't look damaged.

"I didn't!" he truthfully answered.

"Than what did you do?" she asked.

"I got on the train and the door shut!"

"Just now?" Sirius nodded. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"Urg…detention. You'll out what it is when we get back to the castle. Behave yourself, you know how to act. Please don't cause any more trouble, Sirius," the head girl begged, as she motioned the prefects to return to finish their meeting. "And Sirius," she added, "please don't make me look bad. I don't want to end up babysitting you for the rest of the ride." With that she turned around and trooped back to where she had left.

"That's my favorite cousin, Andromeda," Sirius explained. "Anyway, I've got to have set a record. Detention before term even began," He jabbed excitedly.

"Aren't you mad she didn't believe you?" James wondered.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Naw… Andie's just trying to do her job."

Sometimes people go through a trial that bring themselves closer together with another person, that cannot even be explained. This had just happened to James and Sirius.

**

* * *

**

**A/n- I am sooooooooo sorry for my absence. I live in the middle of nowhere and my computer gets its signal from my dad's pc. Well, somehow the connection broke and we didn't know how to fix it. All my stuff is saved on the computer I'm on, so I didn't have a way to update. Again, I'm really sorry. Iam not in no way shape or form quitting this story. I love you all!**


End file.
